New Directions
New Directions es el club Glee del William McKinley High School. El nombre fue establecido por Will Schuester cuando este se hizo cargo de la dirección del club. Se le ocurrió a mitad de la noche, mientras Terri dormía. Se sabe que los jueves a las 3.30 hay ensayo, como se menciona en Mash-Up. Historia Primera temporada El profesor de español de McKinley, Will Schuester, toma la difícil tarea de revivir el Club Glee de la escuela luego de que el antiguo maestro, Sandy Ryerson, sea expulsado debido a una manipulación de Rachel Berry. Al principio el club está conformado solo por Rachel, Mercedes Jones, Artie Abrams, Kurt Hummel y Tina Cohen-Chang, también Finn Hudson se une al club, producto al ser engañado por Will. Estos son objeto de las burlas de los estudiantes, especialmente de los deportistas, las porristas y la entrenadora de éstas últimas, Sue Sylvester. En los siguientes episodios, y por diferentes motivos, más alumnos, entre ellos porristas (Quinn Fabray, Brittany S. Pierce y Santana Lopez) y jugadores de futbol (Puck Puckerman, Mike Chang y Matt Rutherford) se integran al club. Su perseverancia los lleva a participar en competencias, siendo un total de 12 alumnos, la cantidad justa que se necesita para competir, en Seccionales Rachel, Finn, Artie, Kurt y Mercedes obtienen su primer solo en competencia, y para Regionales Quinn, Puck y Santana también, a pesar de estos no ganan regionales, quedando en tercer lugar, puesto que el club tendra que terminarse, pero gracias Sue, esto cambio. Segunda temporada Para el comienzo del nuevo año, el club se entera que Matt, dejo la escuela, por ende necesitan otro miembro para competir en las Seccionales, debido a eso el club presenta Empire State Of Mind para llamar la atención a más estudiantes, lo cual es un exito puesto que Sam Evans y Sunshine Corazon quieren entrar, Sam logra entrar puesto que audiciono frente los chicos del club, mientras que gracias a Rachel, Sunshine decide no entrar. Antes de la competencia Puck convencio a Lauren de entrar al club. Para Seccionales Quinn y Sam tiene su primer dueto en competencia, y Santana su primer solo en competencia, y en Regionales, el club decide presentar canciones originales, Rachel y Quinn escriben una canción mientras que el club la otra, donde ganan, y por primera ves pasan a las Nacionales, en ello deciden seguir con el tema de las canciones originales, Rachel escribe una cancion y el resto del club la otra, en donde Brittany y Tina obtienen su primer solo de competencia. A pesar de esto el club pierde quedando en el lugar 12. Tercera temporada Para el comienzo del año, el club se entera de que Sam, Quinn y Lauren abandonaron así que necesitan tener más miembros el club, para poder competir, aún así el novio de Kurt, Blaine se integra,el club presenta We Got The Beat, en donde queda como un desastre ya que comenzó una guerra de comida, pero a pesar de esto llaman la atención de Sugar Motta, esta audiciona pero es rechazada por no tener talento musical, haciendo que esta se enfade y cree otro club, Troubletones. Después de que el nuevo club Glee se formará, a la escuela McKingley llega un nuevo estudiante de intercambio llamado Rory Flanagan de origen irlandés y con un peculiar acento que le hace pensar a Brittany que es un duende todo por conseguir su "Olla de Oro". A pesar de todo Quinn decide volver por intenciones de recuperar a su hija pero esto al transcurso cambio. Puesto a que Mercedes quiere más solos ya que todos los tiene Rachel, abandona el club, y se une al grupo de Sugar, Mercedes convence a Santana que se una, y por eso también Brittany lo hace. Para competir en las Seccionales, necesitaban un miembro más puesto que Rachel no puede competir, así que Finn va en busca de Sam donde este decide volver, y un nuevo miembro se decide unir . En la competencia Troubletones y New Directions se enfrentan, donde sale ganador Nuevas Direcciones, para las regionales Quinn hace que Mercedes, Santana, Brittany y Sugar se integren al club, estas aceptan, y en las competencias Troubletones tienen un número, el coro también y finalizan como solo de Rachel, estos logran ganar. Para las Nacionales, Un nuevo integrante se une al club. El coro viaja a Chicago, donde hay presentan nuevamente una cancion las Troubletones, un numero grupal y un solo de Rachel, donde estos ganan por primera vesz. Para el fin de año Rachel, Mercedes, Finn, Quinn, Mike, Kurt, Santana y Puck se graduan, dejando el club. Cuarta temporada El Coro necesita más miembros ya que miembros anteriores se graduaron y dejaron el club, además el club se entero de que Rory fue tranferido, y solamente son 7 miembros, para tener más, realizan audiciones solamente Marley logra entrar, y Jake fue rechazado por mala actitud, mientras que Wade se une al coro, debido a que es buen cantante, que lo demostro en competencias, Will llamó a Puck para que este convenza a su hermano de entrar, este acepto, y gracias a Finn, Ryder logra interesarse en el club, y entrar. Mientras que Kitty entra gracias a su desempeño en el musical Grease. Para las Seccionales, el coro presenta una cancion en coreano como solo de Tina, y al finalizar esta, Marley se desmaya, quedando descalificados, y por ende el coro se disolvio, incluso Sugar abandono el club, al transucurso de los dias Sam descrube que los de Dalton Academy hicieron trampa por ende estos vuelven a la competencia, por ende Sugar se vuelve a integrar, para las Regionales el coro presente, un numero grupal de chicos , y un numero grupal de chicas y finalizan con un dueto de Marley y Blaine, al finalizar esto Brittany abandona el club, puesto que fue aceptada en la universidad antes. Quinta Temporada Puesto que un miembro se graduó, el coro necesita otro miembro para poder competir en las nacionales. Aún así faltan 2 miembros, puesto que Sugar y Joe están ausentes desde regionales. No se sabe aún quién llenará esos espacios, pero a juzgar por fotos del set de grabación, al parecer algunas de las animadoras estarían participando en la presentación de New Directions. Después de la competencia será la graduación de Blaine, Sam, Artie y Tina, y el resto de la temporada se ubicará exclusivamente en New York. No se conoce sobre el futuro de New Directions para la sexta temporada. Miembros Miembros Activos Rachel 6.png|'Rachel Berry' (Ex-capitana)(Directora) Entra en Pilot. Abandona en Preggers. Reincorporada en The Rhodes Not Taken. Suspendida en I Kissed A Girl. Reincorporada en Hold On To Sixteen. Se gradúa en Goodbye. Visitante en The Quarterback. Ingresa como directora del club en Loser Like Me.|link=Rachel Berry Kurt_4_Season.jpg|'Kurt Hummel' (Co-Director) Entra en Pilot. Abandona en Furt. Reincorpora en Born This Way. Se gradúa en Goodbye. Ayuda como mentor en Wonder-ful. Visitante en The Quarterback. Ingresa como co-director del club en Loser Like Me|link=Kurt Hummel Rodrick.jpg|'Roderick' Ingresa en Homecoming.|link=Roderick Jane Season 6.jpg|'Jane Heyward' Ingresa en Homecoming.|link=Jane Heyward Maxresdefault (1).jpg|'Madison McCarthy' Ingresa en Homecoming.|link=Madison McCarthy MasonMcCarthy.png|'Mason McCarthy' Ingresa en Homecoming.|link=Mason McCarthy Kitty 5.jpg|'Kitty Wilde' Entra en Dynamic Duets. El club está cancelado desde New Directions. Reingresa en The Hurt Locker, Part 2|link=Kitty Wilde SpencerPorter.jpg|'Spencer Porter' Ingresa en The Hurt Locker, Part 2 |link=Spencer Porter Miembros Inactivos Will_Shuester.jpg|'William Schuester' (Director) Entra en Pilot. Abandona en Matress. Reincorporado en Sectionals. Inactivo en Glease. Vuelve como director en I Do. El club está cancelado desde New Directions.|link=William Schuester Unique_3.jpg|'Wade "Unique" Adams' Ingresa en The New Rachel.El club está cancelado desde New Directions.|link=Wade Adams Glee_marley_rose_season_five_promo_.jpg|'Marley Rose' Ingresa en The New Rachel. Suspendida en A Katy or A Gaga. Reincorporada en The End of Twerk.El club está cancelado desde New Directions.|link=Marley Rose Glee_(5).jpg|'Ryder Lynn' Entra en Dynamic Duets. Abandona en All Or Nothing. Reincorpora antes de Love, Love, Love. El club está cancelado desde New Directions.|link=Ryder Lynn Glee_(6).jpg|'Jake Puckerman' Rechazado en The New Rachel. Entra en Britney 2.0. El club está cancelado desde New Directions.|link=Jake Puckerman Miembros graduados MERCEDES.jpg|'Mercedes Jones' Entra en Pilot. Abandona en Asian F. Reincorpora en Hold On To Sixteen. Se gradúa en Goodbye. Ayuda como mentora en Thanksgiving y Wonder-ful. Visitante en The Quarterback.|link=Mercedes Jones Glee Finn Hudson Promotional Season 4 1.1.png|'Finn Hudson' (Ex co-capitán y ex co-director) Entra, abandona y vuelve a entrar en Pilot. Abandona y reincorpora en Mash-Up. Abandona y reincorpora en Sectionals. Se gradúa en Goodbye. Vuelve como director provisional en Glease. Renuncia en Feud. Reincorpora en Sweet Dreams. Abandona entre Lights Out y Tina in the Sky with Diamonds. Fallecimiento en The Quarterback.|link=Finn Hudson 29-crop.png|'Quinn Fabray' Entra en Showmance. Abandona y reincorpora en The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle. Abandona en The Purple Piano Project. Reincorpora en I Am Unicorn. Se gradúa en Goodbye. Ayuda como mentora en Thanksgiving.|link=Quinn Fabray SANTANA.jpg|'Santana Lopez' Entra en Showmance. Abandona y reincorpora en The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle. Expulsada en The Purple Piano Project. Reincorpora en Asian F. Abandona en Pot O' Gold. Reincorpora en Hold On To Sixteen. Se gradúa en Goodbye. Ayuda como mentora en Thanksgiving. Invitada en Diva. Visitante en The Quarterback.|link=Santana Lopez PUCK.jpg|'Noah "Puck" Puckerman' Entra en Preggers. Se gradúa en Goodbye. Ayuda como mentor en Thanksgiving. Visitante en The Quarterback.|link=Noah Puckerman Heather promoshoot Glee 4 Temporada.jpg|'Brittany Pierce' Entra en Showmance. Abandona y reincorpora en The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle. Abandona en Pot O' Gold. Reincorpora en Hold On To Sixteen. Abandona y reincorpora en Britney 2.0. Se gradúa en All Or Nothing. Se gradúa oficialmente en New Directions|link=Brittany Pierce Harry_promoshoot_Glee_4_Temporada.jpg|'Mike Chang' Entra en Preggers. Se gradúa en Goodbye. Ayuda como mentor en Thanksgiving y Wonder-ful. Visitante en The Quarterback.|link=Mike Chang Artie_Abrams_S5.png|'Artie Abrams' Entra en Pilot. Se gradúa en New Directions.|link=Artie Abrams Glee_tina_season_five.jpg|'Tina Cohen-Chang' Entra en Pilot.Se gradúa en New Directions.|link=Tina Cohen-Chang Sam_4.jpg|'Sam Evans' Entra en Duets. Abandona en New York. Reincorpora en Hold On To Sixteen.Se gradúa en New Directions.|link=Sam Evans Glee_(3).jpg|'Blaine Anderson' Entra en The Purple Piano Project. Abandona y reincorpora en Dynamic Duets.Se gradúa en New Directions.|link=Blaine Anderson Otros miembros inactivos Vlcsnap-2012.png|'Sugar Motta' Rechazada en The Purple Piano Project. Aceptada en Hold On To Sixteen. Abandona en Swan Song. Reincorpora en Sadie Hawkins. Inactiva desde All or Nothing.|link=Sugar Motta Joe123.png|'Joe Hart' Se une en Big Brother. Inactivo desde All or Nothing.|link=Joe Hart Ex-miembros Matt TSWL.jpg|'Matt Rutherford' Entra en Preggers. Abandona en Journey.|link=Matt Rutherford 15.Glee.S01E15.HDTV.XviD-LOL.avi snapshot 21.54 -2010.04.23 17.40.55-.jpg|'Jesse St. James' (Ex-consultor y ex-miembro) Entra como miembro en The Power of Madonna. Abandona en Funk. Reincorporado como consultor en Funeral. Abandona en New York.|link=Jesse St. James Lauren zizes season three.jpg|'Lauren Zizes' Entra en Special Education. Abandona en The Purple Piano Project.|link=Lauren Zizes Rory12.png|'Rory Flanagan' Entra en Pot O' Gold. Abandona en Goodbye.|link=Rory Flanagan SUESYLVESTER.jpg|'Sue Sylvester' (Ex-co-directora, ex-miembro y ex-directora del campo de entrenamiento) Entra como co-directora en Vitamin D. Abandona en Throwdown. Reincorpora como miembro y abandona en Comeback. Reincorporada como directora del campo de entrenamiento en Big Brother. Abandona en Glease.|link=Sue Sylvester Miembros temporales Dakota stanley.png|'Dakota Stanley' (Ex-coreógrafo) Entra y es despedido en Acafellas.|link=Dakota Stanley 171px-AprilRhodes.png|'April Rhodes' (Ex-líder vocal) Entra y abandona en The Rhodes Not Taken.|link=April Rhodes Emma 11.jpg|'Emma Pillsbury' (Ex-directora) Entra y abandona en Sectionals.|link=Emma Pillsbury Jacob ben israel.jpg|'Jacob Ben Israel' Entra y abandona en Sectionals.|link=Jacob Ben Israel 10; Sunshine.png|'Sunshine Corazon' Entra y abandona en Audition.|link=Sunshine Corazon 11; Holly.jpg|'Holly Holiday' (Ex-directora) Entra y abandona en The Substitute.|link=Holly Holiday Titans.jpg|'Equipo de fútbol' Entra y abandona en The Sue Sylvester Shuffle.|link=Equipo de fútbol 184px-Drummer2.jpg|'Baterista de New Directions' Entra y abandona en Hold On To Sixteen.|link=Baterista de New Directions Bajista de ND.png|'Bajista de New Directions' Entra y abandona en Hold On To Sixteen.|link=Bajista de New Directions T5NoDisponible.png|'Cheerio 1' Entra y abandona en City of Angels.|link=Bajista de New Directions T5NoDisponible.png|'Cheerio 2' Entra y abandona en City of Angels.|link=Bajista de New Directions T5NoDisponible.png|'Cheerio 3' Entra y abandona en City of Angels.|link=Bajista de New Directions Ex-miembros (antes de New Directions) Lillianaddler.jpg|'Lillian Adler' (Ex-directora)|link=Lillian Adler Bryan ryan.jpg|'Bryan Ryan' (Ex-líder vocal)|link=Bryan Ryan april_rhodes.png|'April Rhodes' (Ex-líder vocal)|link=April Rhodes Image:Sandy.jpg|'Sandy Ryerson' (Ex-director) Entra antes de Pilot. Despedido en Pilot.|link=Sandy Ryerson Image:Hank.jpg|'Hank Saunders' Entra antes de y abandona en Pilot.|link=Hank Saunders TerriSeason2.jpg|'Terri Del Monico' (Ex-miembro)|link=Terri Del Monico Miembros rechazados Becky.J.jpg|'Becky Jackson' Rechazada en Funeral.|link=Becky Jackson Bustersgetpopped.png|'Stoner Brett' Rechazado en The New Rachel. Dewanda_Amber.png|'De'wanda Umber' Rechazada en The New Rachel. Subgrupos Aunque New Directions es un club, han existido múltiples subgrupos dentro de él. Chicos de New Directions Como su nombre lo dice, este grupo consta de los integrantes masculinos de New Directions. Este grupo fue creado en el episodio Vitamin D después de que el señor Schue anunció que habría una competencia de mash-ups de chicos contra chicas. Chicas de New Directions Como su nombre lo dice, este grupo consta de las integrantes femeninas de New Directions. Igual que el grupo de los chicos de New Directions, este grupo fue creado en el episodio Vitamin D después de que el señor Schue anunció que habría una competencia de mash-ups de chicos contra chicas. Chicos de Sue Este grupo fue formado en el episodio Throwdown, cuando Sue fue nombrada co-directora de New Directions. Con la intención de dejar a Will como una persona racista, Sue toma a todos los miembros del coro que considera que forman parte de minorías. El grupo no continúa activo. Grupo de Will Este grupo era formado por los chicos que Sue no tomó. Tampoco sigue activo actualmente. The Justin Bieber Experience Este grupo fue fundado por Sam cuando trataba de volver con Quinn, pensando que ella ya no estaba interesada. Después de la graduación de algunos sus miembros, este grupo quedó presumiblemente disuelto. Booty Camp Fue creado en el episodio I Am Unicorn, con la esperanza de mejorar las habilidades de danza de la mayoría de los miembros de New Directions con problemas para bailar. Cuando Sue se convierte en parte de New Directions a finales de la tercera temporada para recuperar a sus animadoras, ella se asegura de que ellos trabajen duro en el Booty Camp para así poder ganar las nacionales. The Troubletones Originalmente era un rival del club Glee que contenía a las ex-miembros Mercedes, Santana y Brittany como líderes. Luego de que perdieron las seccionales, las tres fueron invitadas a volver a New Directions, y ellas trajeron al resto (o a algunas) de The Troubletones con ellas. Competencias de coros Seccionales 2009 Planeadas *''And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going'' del musical Dreamgirls por Mercedes.thumb|Los trofeos ganados por New Directions en las tres primeras temporadas. *''Proud Mary'' de Creedence Clearwater Revival por Artie, Tina y Mercedes con New Directions. *''Don't Stop Believin''' de Journey por Rachel y Finn con New Directions. *''Somebody to Love'' de Queen. Presentadas *''Don't Rain on My Parade'' del musical Funny Girl por Rachel. *''You Can't Always Get What You Want'' de The Rolling Stones por Rachel, Finn, Artie y Mercedes con New Directions. Regionales 2010 *'Popurrí de Journey' **''Faithfully'' de Journey por Rachel y Finn con New Directions. **''Any Way You Want It/Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin''' de Journey por Rachel, Artie, Mercedes, Kurt, Finn t Puck con New Directions. **''Don't Stop Believin''' de Journey por Rachel, Mercedes, Finn, Puck, Santana, Kurt y Artie con New Directions. Seccionales 2010 Planeadas *Canción desconocida por Kurt. Finalmente no la pudo presentar porque fue transferido a la academia Dalton, en Furt. Presentadas *''(I've Had) The Time of My Life'' de Billy Medley ''y Jennifer Warnes'' por Quinn y Sam con Mercedes, Santana y New Directions. *''Valerie'' de The Zutons ''(versión de ''Amy Winehouse) por Santana con New Directions. Regionales 2011 Planeadas *''SING'' de My Chemical Romance por Rachel y Finn con New Directions. Presentadas *''Get It Right'' de Glee por Rachel con las chicas de New Directions. *''Loser Like Me'' de Glee por Rachel, Finn, Santana, Brittany y Mercedes con New Directions. Nacionales 2011 Presentadas *''Pretending'' de Glee por Rachel y Finn. *''Light Up the World'' de Glee por Rachel, Finn, Artie, Santana, Tina y Brittany con New Directions. Seccionales 2011 Presentadas *'Popurrí de los Jackson' **''ABC'' de The Jackson 5 por Tina, Mike, Kurt y Quinn con New Directions. **''Control'' de Janet Jackson por Artie, Blaine y Quinn con New Directions. **''Man in the Mirror'' de Michael Jackson por Finn, Puck, Artie, Sam, Mike y Blaine con New Directions. Regionales 2012 Planeadas * Canciones de Michael Jackson (como fue dicho en Michael). Presentadas *''Fly/I Believe I Can Fly'' de Nicki Minaj ft. Rihanna/R. Kelly por Rachel, Finn, Artie, Mercedes, Santana y Blaine con New Directions. *''What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger)'' de Kelly Clarkson por Mercedes, Santana y Brittany con The Troubletones como parte de New Directions. *''Here's to Us'' de Halestorm por Rachel con New Directions. Nacionales 2012 Planeadas *''Flashdance (What A Feeling)'' de la película Flashdance por The Troubletones (reemplazada después por Edge of Glory). Presentadas *''Edge of Glory'' de Lady Gaga por Santana, Quinn, Mercedes y Tina con The Troubletones como parte de New Directions. *''It's All Coming Back To Me Now'' de Celine Dion por Rachel con New Directions. *''Paradise By The Dashboard Light'' de Meatloaf por Rachel, Finn, Puck, Santana, Mercedes, Mike, Kurt, Blaine y Brittany con New Directions. Seccionales 2012 Planeadas *Un dueto desconocido por Marley y Blaine. Presentadas *''Gangnam Style'' de PSY por Tina con New Directions. Regionales 2013 Planeadas *''Dream Weaver'' de Gary Wright. *''Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)'' de Eurythmics. *''You Make My Dreams Come True'' de Hall & Oates. Presentadas * Hall of Fame de The Script feat. will.i.am. por Artie, Jake, Joe, Ryder y Sam con los chicos de New Directions. * I Love It de Icona Pop feat. Charli XCX por Brittany, Kitty, Tina y Unique con las chicas de New Directions. * All or Nothing de Glee por Blaine y Marley con New Directions. Nacionales 2013 Presentadas *More Than a Feeling de Boston por Tina y Blaine. *America de Neil Diamond por Artie, Sam, Kitty y Unique. *I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For de U2 por Tina, Blaine, Artie, y Sam. Invitacionales 2015 Planeadas * Canciones de Bruno Mars * Ascensium Millenium de Corey Feldman * Dear Mr. Jesus * Justified and Ancient de Tammy Wynette y KLF Presentadas * It Must Have Been Love de Roxette por Kitty y Spencer * Father Figure de George Michael por Roderick * All Out of Love de Air Supply por Mason, Madison y Jane Vestuarios de competencias Primer año (2009-2010) Ep_13_You_Can't_Always_Get_What_You_Want_1.jpg|'Seccionales' Chicas: vestido negro con detalles rojos y zapatos planos negros. Chicos: camisa negra abotonada con corbata roja y pantalón negro. |link=Seccionales DSBRegionals.jpg|'Regionales' Chicas: vestidos y cintas doradas con zapatos de taco negros. Chicos: camisa negra abotonada con corbata dorada y pantalón negro. |link=Regionales Segundo año (2010-2011) I've Had the Time Of My Life special education sam and quinn.jpg|'Seccionales' Chicas: vestido blanco y negro con medias negras y tacos plateados. Chicos: camisa granada abotonada y pantalón negro. |link=Seccionales Loser-Like-Me-Glee-cast.jpg|'Regionales' Chicas: vestido celeste con detalles negros con medias negras y zapatos de combate. Chicos: camisa negra abotonada con corbata negra y pantalón negro. |link=Regionales Light up the world.jpg|'Nacionales' Chicas: vestido negro con cintas negras y negro con detalles rojos y zapatos negros. Chicos: camisa negra abotonada con chaleco y corbata negra, pantalón negro y zapatos negros con detalles blancos.|link=Nacionales Tercer año (2011-2012) ABC.jpg|'Seccionales' Chicas: blusa blanca bajo una chaqueta de esmoquin blanca con solapas negras y corbatín. Chicos: camisa blanca abotonada bajo una chaqueta de esmoquin blanca con solapas negras y corbatín, y pantalón negro.|link=Seccionales Fly29.png|'Regionales' Chicas: vestido negro con forro rojo y una cinta dorada, zapatos negros y cinta dorada. Chicos: camisa y pantalón negro, tirantes y corbatín dorados y zapatos blancos.|link=Regionales Paradise.jpg|'Nacionales' Chicas: vestido rojo con forro negro y una cinta negra, lazo negro y zapatos negros. Chicos: chaleco y camisa negra con corbata roja, pantalón negro y zapatos negros.|link=Nacionales Cuarto año (2012-2013) Gleegangnamstyle1.jpg|'Seccionales' Chicas: vestido negro con una cinta dorada y zapatos de tacón alto negros. Chicos: camisa negra bajo un traje abotonado negro con forro blanco, corbatín negro, pantalón negro y zapatos negros.|link=Seccionales All_or_Nothing_1.png|'Regionales' Chicas: vestido púrpura y zapatos de tacón alto negros. Chicos: camisa blanca bajo un traje abotonado negro, corbata púrpura, pantalón negro y zapatos negros.|link=Regionales Los 12 miembros.png|'Nacionales' Chicas: vestido negro con una cinta blanca y zapatos de tacón alto negros. ' camisa blanco bajo un traje abotonado blanco, corbatín negro, pantalón negro y zapatos negros.'|link=Nacionales Solos en competencias Miembros *Unique y Kitty: 2 solos *Jake, Marley y Ryder: un solo Ex-Miembros *Rachel: 13 solos *Finn y Artie: 10 solos *Santana y Mercedes: 8 solos * Blaine y Tina: 7 solos *Brittany y Sam: 5 solos *Puck, Quinn, Kurt. 4 solos *Mike: 3 solos *Joe: 1 solo *Matt, Lauren, Sugar y Rory: ningún solo Tablas de asistencia Estas tablas ilustran la asistencia de todos los miembros (excepto los miembros temporales) que ha tenido New Directions a lo largo de los episodios. Primera temporada Segunda temporada Tercera temporada Cuarta temporada Quinta Temporada Tabla completa Miembros actuales y anteriores Canciones Historia previa En ese entonces, el nombre de New Directions era The Singsations. Primera temporada Segunda temporada Tercera temporada Cuarta temporada Quinta Temporada Audiciones Casi todos los miembros del club audicionaron, aunque algunos de ellos no lo hicieron porque ya habían probado su talento, como por ejemplo Puck, quien estuvo en los Acafellas; Finn, quien cantó en el vestuario y fue escuchado por Will; Matt y Mike, quienes bailaron Single Ladies; Sam, quien cantó Billionaire frente a sus compañeros en la sala de música. Lauren, Jesse y Jacob se unieron sin audicionar. Artie audicionó ya que su nombre estaba en la lista, pero no fue mostrado. Los miembros que presentaron una audición formal fueron: *'Rachel': On My Own ''del musical ''Les Misérables. *'Mercedes': Respect de Aretha Franklin. *'Kurt': Mr. Cellophane del musical Chicago. *'Tina': I Kissed a Girl de Katy Perry. *'Quinn', Santana y Brittany: I Say a Little Prayer de Dionne Warwick. *'Sunshine': Listen del musical Dreamgirls. *'Sugar': Big Spender del musical Sweet Charity. *'Rory': Take Care Of Yourself de Teddy Thompson. *'Jake': Never Say Never de The Fray. *'Marley':'' New York State Of Mind'' de Billy Joel. *'Roderick': Mustang Sally de Wilson Pickett. *'Mason' y Madison: Home de Edward Sharpe. Ciertos miembros no realizaron audiciones, pero se les permitió entrar debido a que mostraron su talento de otras formas: *'Finn': cantó Can't Fight This Feeling en las duchas del colegio y fue escuchado por Will. *'Puck': estuvo en el grupo Acafellas. *'Mike' y Matt: bailaron Single Ladies con el equipo de fútbol. *'Jesse': fue el capitán de Vocal Adrenaline. *'Sam': cantó Billionaire para los chicos de New Directions. *'Blaine': cantó It's Not Unusual en la explanada del colegio para los chicos de New Directions. *'Joe': participó en The God Squad. *'Wade': no presentó ninguna canción específicamente, pero quizás su MVP en las nacionales 2012 fue suficiente para que fuera admitido. *'Ryder': cantó Jukebox Hero con Finn, lo cual contó como su audición para Grease y para New Directions. *'Kitty': su desempeño en Grease le valió un lugar en el coro. *'Jane': Audiconó para los Warblers con Tightrope, sin embargo luego se transfirió a McKinley High. Rachel fue quien le ayudó a preparar la audición. Algunos miembros del club que no presentaron ningún tipo de audición ni tenían méritos para entrar, pero dada la necesidad temporal de New Directions de cumplir con el mínimo requerido de 12 miembros u otras razones, lograron entrar: *'Jacob':' '''New Directions necesitaba llegar a los 12 miembros para las seccionales 2009, después de la renuncia de Finn. *'Lauren: los miembros de New Directions para las seccionales 2010 no eran suficientes, y por eso reclutaron a Lauren. *Bajista' y 'baterista de New Directions: al haber abandonado el coro Santana, Brittany y Mercedes y ser Rachel suspendida, ellos entraron en su lugar. Tareas De vez en cuando el señor Schuester, Finn (I Kissed A Girl y Dynamic Duets) y Emma (Diva) o Sue, la entrenadora Roz y la entrenadora Beiste (Choke) les dan a los miembros de New Directions alguna tarea. Esta es la lista de las tareas que se han dado hasta ahora y las canciones que se cantaron como parte de ellas. '''Canciones para la asamblea escolar (Showmance): *''Le Freak'' por New Directions *''Push It'' por Rachel, Finn, Artie, Mercedes y Tina con New Directions Canciones para las invitacionales (The Rhodes Not Taken): *''Last Name'' por April con New Directions *''Somebody to Love'' por Rachel, Finn, Mercedes y Artie con New Directions Competencia de mash-up, chicos contra chicas (Vitamin D): *''It's My Life/Confessions Part II'' por Finn, Artie y Puck con los chicos de New Directions *''Halo/Walking on Sunshine'' por Rachel y Mercedes con las chicas de New Directions Los chicos de Sue contra el grupo de Will (Throwdown): *''Hate on Me'' por Mercedes y Tina con los chicos de Sue *''No Air'' por Rachel y Finn con el grupo de Will Canciones para mezclar con Bust a Move (Mash-Up): *''Sweet Caroline'' por Puck Primer duelo de divas (Wheels): *''Defying Gravity'' por Rachel y Kurt Número en silla de ruedas (Wheels): *''Proud Mary'' por Artie, Mercedes, Tina y Finn con New Directions Baladas (Ballad): *''Endless Love'' por Will y Rachel *''I'll Stand by You'' por Finn *''Crush'' por Rachel *''Lean on Me'' por Artie, Mercedes y Tina con New Directions Número de cabellografía (Hairography): *''Hair/Crazy in Love'' por Artie y Mercedes con New Directions Canciones que digan "hola" (Hell-O): *''Hello, I Love You'' por Finn *''Gives You Hell'' por Rachel con New Directions (excepto Finn) *''Hello, Goodbye'' por Rachel y Finn con New Directions QHM ("¿qué haría Madonna?") (The Power of Madonna): *''Express Yourself'' por las chicas de New Directions *''Borderline/Open Your Heart'' por Rachel y Finn *''What It Feels Like For a Girl'' por los chicos de New Directions y Will *''Like a Prayer'' por Rachel, Finn, Mercedes, Kurt y Jesse con New Directions Buscar un nuevo hogar (Home): *''A House Is Not a Home'' por Kurt y Finn *''Home'' por April con New Directions Canciones con mala reputación (Bad Reputation): *''Ice Ice Baby'' por Will con New Directions *''U Can't Touch This'' por Artie con Tina, Brittany, Kurt y Mercedes *''Run Joey Run'' por Rachel, Puck, Jesse y Finn con Brittany y Santana Canciones que mejor representan tus sentimientos (Laryngitis): *''The Climb'' por Rachel *''Jessie's Girl'' por Finn *''Lady Is a Tramp'' por Puck y Mercedes *''Pink Houses'' por Kurt *''The Boy Is Mine'' por Mercedes y Santana *''Rose's Turn'' por Kurt *''One'' poe Rachel, Finn y Sean con Mercedes y New Directions Número de teatricalidad (Theatricality): *''Bad Romance'' por Kurt y las chicas de New Directions *''Shout It Out Loud'' por los chicos de New Directions (excepto Kurt) *''Beth'' por Puck y Finn con los chicos de New Directions (excepto Kurt) Número de funk (Funk): *''It's a Man's Man's Man's World'' por Quinn *''Good Vibrations'' por Puck, Finn y Mercedes *''Give up the Funk'' por Rachel, Finn, Kurt, Mercedes, Artie, Tina y Santana con New Directions Canciones para reclutar nuevos miembros (Audition): *''Empire State of Mind'' por Rachel, Finn, Mercedes, Artie, Puck y Santana con New Directions Canciones del adulto contemporáneo (Britney/Brittany): *''The Only Exception'' por Rachel con Mercedes, Quinn y Santana Canciones religiosas (Grilled Cheesus): *''Only The Good Die Young'' por Puck *''I Look to You'' por Mercedes, Tina y Quinn *''Papa, Can You Hear Me?'' por Rachel *''I Want to Hold Your Hand'' por Kurt *''Losing My Religion'' por Finn *''One of Us'' por Rachel, Finn, Kurt, Mercedes, Tina y Quinn con New Directions Competencia de duetos (Duets): *''Don't Go Breaking My Heart'' por Finn y Rachel *''River Deep, Mountain High'' por Mercedes y Santana *''Le Jazz Hot'' por Kurt *''Sing!'' por Mike y Tina *''With You I'm Born Again'' por Finn y Rachel *''Lucky'' por Sam y Quinn Canciones para el musical escolar (The Rocky Horror Glee Show): *''Science Fiction/Double Feature'' por Santana *''There's a Light (Over At the Frankenstein Place)'' por Rachel, Finn y Kurt con New Directions *''Dammit, Janet'' por Finn, Rachel, Quinn, Kurt y Mercedes *''Sweet Transvestite'' por Mercedes con Santana y Brittany *''Time Warp'' por New Directions Segunda competencia de mash-up, chicos contra chicas (Never Been Kissed): *''Start Me Up/Livin' On a Prayer'' por las chicas de New Directions *''Stop! In the Name of Love/Free Your Mind'' por los chicos de New Directions Canciones para la boda de Burt y Carole (Furt): *''Marry You'' por New Directions *''Sway'' por Will *''Just the Way You Are'' por Finn con New Directions Villancicos de navidad (A Very Glee Christmas): *''The Most Wonderful Day of the Year'' por Artie, Tina, Quinn, Kurt, Sam y Brittany con New Directions *''We Need a Little Christmas'' por Mercedes, Tina y Kurt con New Directions *''Merry Christmas Darling'' por Rachel *''Welcome Christmas'' por Rachel, Artie y Mercedes con New Directions Acto de medio tiempo (The Sue Sylvester Shuffle): *''She's Not There'' por Finn con el equipo de fútbol *''Thriller/Heads Will Roll'' por Finn, Rachel, Artie y Santana con New Directions y el equipo de fútbol Canciones de amor (Silly Love Songs): *''Fat Bottomed Girls'' por Puck con los chicos de New Directions *''P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing)'' por Artie y Mike con New Directions *''My Funny Valentine'' por Tina *''Firework'' por Rachel con las chicas de New Directions (excepto Quinn) Himnos (Comeback): *''Baby'' por Sam *''Somebody to Love'' por Sam, Artie, Puck y Mike *''Take Me or Leave Me'' por Rachel y Mercedes *''I Know What Boys Like'' por Lauren con Tina y Brittany *''SING'' por Rachel y Finn con New Directions Canciones que muestran los riesgos de beber (Blame It on the Alcohol): *''Blame It (On the Alcohol)'' por Artie, Puck, Mercedes y Santana con New Directions *''Tik Tok'' por Brittany con Artie, Mercedes y New Directions Canciones originales para las regionales (Original Song): *''Only Child'' por Rachel *''Trouty Mouth'' por Santana *''Big Ass Heart'' por Puck *''Hell to the No'' por Mercedes con Tina, Santana, Brittany y Lauren Canciones para el concierto de beneficencia (A Night of Neglect): *''I Follow Rivers'' por Tina *''Bubble Toes'' bailada por Mike *''Turning Tables'' por Holly *''Ain't No Way'' por Mercedes Canciones sobre la autoaceptación (Born This Way): *''I Feel Pretty/Unpretty'' por Rachel y Quinn *''I've Gotta Be Me'' por Finn y Mike bailando *''Born This Way'' por Mercedes, Tina y Kurt con New Directions (excepto Santana) Tributo a Fleetwood Mac (Rumours): *''Dreams'' por Will y April *''Never Going Back Again'' por Artie *''I Don't Want to Know'' por Finn y Quinn *''Go Your Own Way'' por Rachel con New Directions *''Songbird'' por Santana *''Don't Stop'' por Rachel, Finn, Quinn y Sam con New Directions Canciones para el baile de graduación (Prom Queen): *''Rolling in the Deep'' por Rachel y Jesse *''Friday'' por Artie, Puck y Sam *''Jar of Hearts'' por Rachel *''I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You'' por Blaine con Tina y Brittany *''Dancing Queen'' por Mercedes y Santana Audiciones para el solo en las nacionales 2011 (Funeral): *''Back To Black'' por Santana *''Some People'' por Kurt *''Try A Little Tenderness'' por Mercedes *''My Man'' por Rachel Canciones originales para las nacionales 2011 (New York) *''My Cup'' por Brittany y Artie *''Pretending'' por Finn y Rachel con New Directions *''Light Up The World'' por Santana, Brittany, Artie, Tina, Finn y Rachel con New Directions Canciones para el proyecto del piano púrpura (The Purple Piano Project): *''We Got the Beat'' por Rachel, Santana y Brittany con New Directions *''Chopstick'' tocada por Tina y Mike *''It's Not Unusual'' por Blaine con las Cheerios (excepto Brittany) *''You Can't Stop the Beat'' por New Directions Audiciones para el musical West Side Story (I Am Unicorn/Asian F): *''Somewhere'' por Rachel *''I Am The Greatest Star'' por Kurt *''Something's Coming'' por Blaine *''Spotlight'' por Mercedes con Tina y Brittany *''Cool'' por Mike *''Out Here On My Own'' por Rachel y Mercedes Ensayos para el musical West Side Story y presentación (The First Time): *''Tonight'' por Rachel y Blaine *''A Boy Like That/I Have a Love'' por Rachel y Santana *''America'' por Santana, Puck, Mike, Tina y Rory con el elenco de West Side Story (excepto Kurt, Blaine y Rachel) *''One Hand, One Heart'' por Rachel y Blaine New Directions contra The Troubletones'' ''(Mash Off): *''I Can't Go For That/You Make My Dreams'' por Finn, Tina, Quinn y Rory con New Directions *''Rumour Has It/Someone Like You'' por Mercedes y Santana con The Troubletones Semana de música de chicas (I Kissed A Girl): *''I Kissed a Girl'' por Rachel y Santana con Mercedes, Tina, Brittany, Quinn y Sugar *''I'm The Only One'' por Puck *''Perfect'' por Kurt y Blaine con New Directions *''Girls Just Want to Have Fun'' por Finn con Artie y los chicos de New Directions *''Constant Craving'' por Santana, Shelby y Kurt Canciones para el especial de navidad (Extraordinary Merry Christmas): *''River'' por Rachel *''Extraordinary Merry Christmas'' por Rachel y Blaine con New Directions Canciones para la propuesta de matrimonio de Will a Emma (Yes/No): *''Moves Like Jagger/Jumpin' Jack Flash'' por Artie con Finn, Puck y Blaine *''The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face'' por Rachel, Tina, Santana y Mercedes *''Without You'' por Rachel *''We Found Love'' por Rachel y Santana con New Directions QHMJ ("¿qué haría Michael Jackson?") (Michael): *''Wanna Be Startin' Somethin''' por Blaine con New Directions *''Never Can Say Goodbye'' por Quinn con las chicas de New Directions *''Human Nature'' por Mercedes y Sam *''I Just Can't Stop Loving You'' por Rachel y Finn *''Black or White'' por Rachel, Mercedes, Kurt, Artie y Santana con New Directions Canciones en español/con raíces hispanas (The Spanish Teacher): *''Don't Wanna Lose You'' por Mercedes *''Bamboleo/Hero'' por Sam con los chicos de New Directions *''La Isla Bonita'' por Santana y David *''A Little Less Conversation'' por Will Las canciones de amor más grandes de todos los tiempos (Heart): *''L-O-V-E'' por Tina y Mike *''Let Me Love You'' por Artie con Kurt, Puck, Sam y Mike *''Home'' por Rory *''I Will Always Love You'' por Mercedes Canciones de "Saturday Night Fever" (Saturday Night Glee-ver): *''Night Fever'' por Will, Joe y Blaine con New Directions y Sue *''Disco Inferno'' Mercedes con Santana y Brittany *''If I Can't Have You'' por Santana con Kurt, Tina, y Mercedes *''How Deep Is Your Love'' por Rachel con la banda de Jazz *''More Than A Woman'' por Finn con Kurt y Santana *''Stayin' Alive'' Finn, Mercedes y Santana con New Directions Tributo a Whitney Houston (Dance With Somebody): *''I Wanna Dance with Somebody (Who Loves Me)'' con Brittany y Santana con las Cheerios *''Saving All My Love For You'' por Quinn y Joe *''So Emotional'' por Rachel y Santana *''It's Not Right But It's Okay'' por Blaine con New Directions (except Kurt) *''I Have Nothing'' por Kurt *''My Love Is Your Love'' por Mercedes, Artie, Kurt y Blaine con New Directions Canciones contra la violencia doméstica (Choke): *''Cell Block Tango'' por Mercedes, Tina, Santana, Brittany y Sugar *''Shake It Out'' por Mercedes, Tina y Santana Canciones para el baile de graduación (Prom-asaurus): *''Dinosaur'' por Brittany con las Cheerios *''What Makes You Beautiful'' por Artie, Mike, Sam, Rory y Joe *''Love You Like A Love Song'' por Santana con Tina y Brittany *''Take My Breath Away'' por Quinn y Santana Canciones para decir adiós (Goodbye): *''Forever Young'' por Will *''I'll Remember'' por Kurt *''You Get What You Give'' por Finn, Puck, Rachel y Mercedes y con los graduados de New Directions *''In My Life'' por Tina, Artie, Sam, Blaine, Rory, Joe y Sugar *''Glory Days'' por Finn y Puck Canciones de Britney Spears (Britney 2.0): *''Boys/Boyfriend'' por Blaine y Artie con los chicos de New Directions *''3'' por Tina, Joe y Sam *''Gimme More'' por Brittany con New Directions *''Everytime'' por Marley Audiciones para Grease (The Role You Were Born To Play): *''Hopelessly Devoted To You'' por Blaine *''Blow Me (One Last Kiss)'' por Marley y Unique *''Juke Box Hero'' por Finn y Ryder *''Everybody Talks'' por Kitty y Jake *''Born to Hand Jive'' por Mercedes, Marley, Ryder y Jake con New Directions, Mike y Kitty Ensayos de Grease y presentación (Glease): *''Greased Lightning'' por Ryder y Sam con los chicos de New Directions (excepto Blaine), Finn y Mike *''Beauty School Drop Out'' por Blaine con las chicas de New Directions (excepto Sugar), Santana y Kitty *''There Are Worse Things I Could Do'' por Santana, Cassandra y Unique *''You're the One That I Want'' por Marley, Ryder, Rachel, Finn, Santana, Brittany, Kurt y Blaine con New Directions, Mercedes y Mike Dúos dinámicos (Dynamic Duets): *''Superman'' por Jake y Ryder *''Holding Out For A Hero'' por Kitty y Marley con New Directions Elección de las chicas (Sadie Hawkins): *''I Don't Know How to Love Him'' por Tina *''Tell Him'' por Marley y Brittany con las chicas de New Directions *''No Scrubs'' por los chicos de New Directions (excepto Jake) *''Locked Out of Heaven'' por Marley y Unique con las chicas de New Directions (excepto Kitty) *''I Only Have Eyes For You'' por Ryder con Unique, Joe y Artie Calendario de los hombres de McKinley (Naked): *''Centerfold/Hot In Herre'' por Sam, Jake y Ryder con los chicos de New Directions y las Cheerios *''Let Me Love You (Until You Learn To Love Yourself)'' por Jake Semana de divas (Diva): *''Diva'' por las chicas de New Directions y Blaine *''Don't Stop Me Now'' por Blaine con New Directions *''Hung Up'' por Tina Canciones de películas (Girls (and Boys) on Film): *''Shout'' por Blaine y Brittany con New Directions *''Old Time Rock And Roll/Danger Zone'' por Blaine y Sam con los chicos de New Directions *''Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend/Material Girl'' por Marley y Unique con las chicas de New Directions *''Footloose'' por Artie, Sam y Joe con New Directions Enemistades musicales (Feud): *''The Bitch Is Back/Dress You Up'' por Ryder y Unique con New Directions *''Bye Bye Bye/I Want It That Way'' por Will y Finn con los chicos de New Directions *''I Still Believe/Super Bass'' por Blaine y Sue con New Directions y las Cheerios Placeres culpables musicales (Guilty Pleasures): *''Wake Me Up (Before You Go-Go)'' por Blaine y Sam con New Directions *''Copacabana'' por Sam con New Directions *''Against All Odds (Take a Look At Me Now)'' por Blaine *''Wannabe'' por las chicas de New Directions *''My Prerogative'' por Jake con los chicos de New Directions *''Mamma Mia!'' por Rachel, Santana, Kurt y New Directions Canciones de enmendar las cosas con los seres queridos (Shooting Star): *''More Than Words'' por Brittany y Sam con New Directions *''Your Song'' por Ryder *''Say'' por New Directions Canciones "desenchufadas" (Lights Out): *''You've Lost That Lovin' Feelin''' por Sam con Ryder *''Everybody Hurts'' por Ryder *''We Will Rock You'' por New Directions *''Longest Time'' por New Directions Semana de Stevie Wonder (Wonder-ful): *''Signed, Sealed, Delivered, I'm Yours'' por Kitty con New Directions *''Superstition'' por Mercedes y New Directions con Mike y Kurt *''You Are The Sunshine Of My Life'' por Kurt con Marley, Tina y Kitty *''I Wish'' por Jake con Marley y New Directions *''Higher Ground'' por Mercedes *''For Once In My Life'' por Artie con New Directions Finn (The Quarterback): *''I'll Stand by You'' por Mercedes con New Directions *''Fire and Rain'' por Artie y Sam con New Directions *''If I Die Young'' por Santana *''No Surrender'' por Puck *Make You Feel My Love por Rachel. Katy contra Gaga (A Katy or A Gaga): *''Applause'' por Artie, Sam, Blaine, Marley y Ryder *''Wide Awake'' por Tina, Unique, Jake y Kitty Twerking (The End of Twerk): *Blurred Lines por Will, Jake, Bree y Kitty Billy joel (Movin' Out): *Movin' Out por Blaine y Sam *My Life por Jake *Honesty por Artie *An Innocent Man por Ryder *Just The Way You Are por Blaine, Kurt, Rachel, Sam y Santana *You May Be Right por Artie, Jake, Kitty, Ryder y Will Curiosidades *El nombre de "New Directions", se debe en parte, al cambio de dirección que tomó el club al momento en que Will lo acogió. Sin embargo, fue mencionado por Ryan Murphy, que también es un juego de las palabras "Nude erections" ("erecciones desnudas"), ya que Will estaba en la cama desnudo cuando se le ocurrió el nombre. *Will mencionó en una ocasión que el club Glee es quizá el más diverso de toda la escuela; prueba de esto es que ha tenido a al menos un alumno cristiano (Quinn, Mercedes, Sam, Joe, Kitty), uno judío (Rachel, Puck, Jake), uno ateo (Kurt), uno afroamericano (Mercedes, Matt, Wade, Jake), uno latino (Santana), uno asiático (Mike, Tina), uno holandés (Brittany), uno irlandés (Rory), uno con capacidades diferentes (Artie, Quinn durante un período), uno con un trastorno psicológico o alimenticio (Sam es disléxico, Sugar padece Asperger, Marley fue bulímica, Ryder también es disléxico), un miembro con problemas visuales (Artie, Lauren) y un miembro de la comunidad LGBT (Kurt, Blaine, Santana, Brittany, Wade). y Finn no ha tenido ninguno de los mecionados. *Todo miembro de New Directions ha estado interesado, enamorado, se ha besado, salido, acostado, o sido objeto de enamoramiento de otro miembro del grupo. *De todos los miembros estables que ha tenido New Directions, todos excepto Jesse, han pertenecido a otro club de William McKinley High School. Cabe mencionar, que en su primer año, antes de que se formara New Directions, Rachel estaba inscrita en todos los clubes de la escuela, como se mostró en Mattress. Además, de todos los miembros estables que ha tenido New Directions, todos excepto Jesse, Sugar y Rory, han pertenecido a las porristas o al equipo de fútbol. Únicamente Mercedes, Kurt y Tina han estado en ambos. **Equipo de porristas: Quinn, Santana, Brittany,Kittty, Mercedes, Kurt (en una ocasión en Wheels, Mercedes, Kurt y Lauren audicionaron para las Cheerios pero no entraron. Además, en Audition, Finn también audicionó y tampoco entró), Blaine y Tina ingresaron y salieron en Swan Song. En Feud, Blaine es reincorporado, gracias a un chantaje de Sue para que vuelva a las Cheerios con un contrato, y Blaine la reta a un duelo musical, y Sue gana haciendo que Bliane volviera a las Cheerios, pero abandona en antes de Wonder-ful. **Equipo de fútbol: Finn, Puck, Matt, Mike, Sam, Artie, Kurt, Mercedes, Rachel, Tina, Lauren, Ryder. **Equipo de baloncesto: a Finn, Puck y Matt se les ve practicándolo en Hell-O, y Jake y Ryder ingresaron en el equipo en Swan Song. **Equipo de nado sincronizado: Sam (en una ocasión en Yes/No, New Directions colaboró con este para presentar la propuesta de matrimonio de Will a Emma). **Equipo de decatlón académico: Artie, Brittany, Tina, Mike. **Club del celibato: Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Rachel, Lauren, Finn, Puck, Matt, Mike,Tina, Artie, Santana, Sam. **Club de audiovisual: Lauren, Artie. **Escuadrón de Dios: Mercedes, Quinn, Joe y Sam **The Troubletones: Mercedes, Santana, Brittany, Sugar (en una ocasión en Mash-Off Quinn intentó entrar pero no lo logró, pero actuó con ellas junto a Tina en Nationals). *La mayoría de los miembros pueden tocar un instrumento musical, aunque la mayoría de las veces la banda escolar y Brad son quienes acompañan al coro en sus ensayos. **'Guitarra': Will, Artie, Puck, Sam, Finn, Joe y Jake. **'Piano': Kurt, Tina, Blaine, Quinn,Brittany, Puck y Marley. **'Batería': Finn y Ryder. **'Armónica': Blaine y Rachel **'Ukulele': Will. *Con excepción de Mercedes, Rory, Marley y Joe, ninguno de los miembros de New Directions es virgen. Sólo se desconoce si Sugar Motta y Wade Adams lo son, aunque es bien sabido que los ex-miembros Jesse St. James y Lauren Zizes no lo son. *Todos los miembros estables del segundo año de New Directions se vieron ebrios en Blame it on the Alcohol, excepto por Kurt y Finn. Sin embargo, Kurt se había visto ebrio anteriormente en The Rhodes Not Taken, haciendo de Finn el único miembro del segundo año de New Directions que nunca se le ha visto ebrio. Cabe notar que a los únicos a los que se los ha visto ebrios más de una vez es a Blaine y a Quinn. *En las competencias, sus resultados han coincidido con su elección de presentación. **Las cuatro veces en que presentaron un solo de Rachel, ganaron (Sectionals, Original Song, On My Way y Nationals). **Todas las veces que presentaron un dueto, perdieron: Quinn y Sam hicieron un dueto y como resultado empataron (Special Education), y las dos veces que hicieron un dueto de Finn y Rachel perdieron (Journey y New York). *Las seccionales siempre han sido con 12 miembros y las regionales hasta ahora también lo han sido (con excepción de las del 2012, en las que concursaron con 15 miembros sin contar al resto de las Troubletones). En las nacionales siempre han competido con más miembros (en las del 2011 concursaron con 13 y en las del 2012 con 16 miembros más las Troubletones). *Finn y Mercedes han sido los únicos en tener solos todos los años en la competencia de Mash-up. *En la tercera temporada es la primera vez que New Directions logra llevar a cabo el musical escolar en público (haciendo West Side Story). Posteriormente, en la cuarta temporada, también lo logran (realizando Grease). *Santana es la única miembro de los graduados en la tercera temporada que participó en todos los musicales que han sido presentados por New Directions. *Siempre que en el decorado de escenario hay una araña, New Directions gana la competencia (excepto en las Nacionales 2011). *Matt, Lauren y Sugar son los únicos que no han tenido solos en ninguna competencia. *No hay ninguna competencia en la que las mujeres no usen falda (vestido). Nunca han competido con otro tipo de prenda. La mayoría tiene una cinta a la altura de la cintura. *En todas las temporadas hay una presentación grupal en el auditorio donde todos visten de rojo: en la primera temporada Don't Stop Believin' (Pilot), en la segunda SING (Comeback), en la tercera We Are The Champions (Nationals) y en la cuarta Some Nights (Dynamic Duets). *En la Primera Temporada Brittany, Tina, Mike y Matt fueron los unicos que no tuvieron solos en competencias; en la Segunda Temporada fueron Lauren, Mike, Puck y Kurt quienes no tuvieron solos (aunque Kurt tuvo un solo cantando con los Warblers),en la Tercera Temporada solo Joe, Rory y Sugar (Aunque tuvo un solo cantando con las The Troubletones) y en la Cuarta Temporada solamente Sugar no tuvo ningún solo en una competencia. *Los alumnos que han tenido solos todos los años hasta graduarse y desde que ingresaron al club son Santana, Rachel, Finn, Artie, Blaine y Sam. *En todas las temporadas hay un número en el que están vestidos de blanco y negro: en la primera temporada fue Keep Holding On, en la segunda temporada Toxic, Umbrella/Singin' in the Rain y Born This Way, en la tercera temporada Fix You, el Jackson Medley y Stayin' Alive y en la cuarta temporada This Is The New Year. *Jake y Noah Puckerman (medio hermanos) y Finn Hudson y Kurt Hummel (hermanastros) son los únicos miembros que han tenido una relación de parentesco en el club Glee. *De los 12 miembros no se les ha escuchado cantar o haber sido cantado la cancion para la audicion de Glee a: Tina, Matt, Santana y Brittany. Estos ultimos tres es desconocida la cancion que los actores usaron para audicionar para Glee. *El episodio 13 de la Quinta Temporada tiene como nombre el nombre del coro (New Directions) * New Directions cuenta con 3 generaciones, la primera generación que contaba con: Rachel, Mercedes, Kurt, Finn, Tina, Artie, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Puck, Mike y Matt (Temporada 1-3) Además de Sam, Blaine (Temporada 2-5) y Sugar, Joe y Rory (Temporada 3-4), La segunda generación contando con: Marley, Jake, Unique, Kitty y Ryder -Aún estando Tina, Artie, Sam, Brittany, Blaine, Sugar y Joe (Temporada 4-5), y la última generación contando con: Roderick, Jane, Mason, Madison y Spencer, más tarde Kitty vuelve a reintegrarse (Temporada 6) ** Rachel, Mercedes, Kurt, Finn, Tina, Artie, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Puck, Mike y Matt (Temporada 1) ** Rachel, Mercedes, Kurt, Finn, Tina, Artie, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Puck, Mike, Sam y Lauren (Temporada 2) ** Rachel, Mercedes, Kurt, Finn, Tina, Artie, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Puck, Mike, Blaine, Sam, Sugar, Joe y Rory (Temporada 3) ** Tina, Artie, Brittany, Blaine, Sam, Marley, Jake, Unique, Kitty, Ryder, Sugar y Joe (Temporada 4) ** Tina, Artie, Blaine, Sam, Marley, Jake, Unique, Kitty y Ryder (Temporada 5) ** Roderick, Jane, Mason, Madison, Spencer y Kitty (Temporada 6) Galería Anigif.jpg.gif 377px-Weareyoung.png 381px-ICantGlee.png LFNTGIF.png 321px-IMG 0208.PNG 275px-Main-glee-premiere.jpg 317px-Glee Lady Gaga Born This Way April27newsnea.jpg 310px-Ep 10 Welcome Christmas 3.jpg 322px-Ep 10 The Most Wonderful Day Of The Year 1.jpg 341px-Ep 9 dog days are over 11.jpg 310px-600px-Time of my life.jpg 332px-Ep 8 just the way you are 5.jpg 376px-Ep 8 marry you 12.jpg 369px-Ep 7 Singin' In The Rain-Umbrella 3.jpg 354px-Ep 7 forget you 6.jpg 310px-Ep 5 time warp 1.jpg 309px-Ep 3 one of us 2.jpg 307px-Ep 2 toxic 5.jpg 403px-Ep 1 empire state of mind 3.jpg 218px-Ep 22 To Sir With Love 5.jpg 321px-Na Na Na.jpg 379px-Ep 21 Give Up the Funk 2.jpg 318px-Ep 18 one 6.jpg 382px-Ep 17 ice ice baby 5.jpg 328px-Ep 16 home 5.jpg 540px-Ep 15 like a prayer 6.jpg 352px-Ep 14 hello goodbye 5.jpg 324px-Ep 13 My Life Would Suck Without You 1.jpg 335px-Ep 13 You Can't Always Get What You Want 1.jpg 379px-Ep 13 Don't Rain on My Parade 3.jpg 310px-Ep 12 jump 3.jpg 381px-Ep 11 true colors 1.jpg 343px-Ep 11 Hair - Crazy in Love 3.jpg 380px-Ep 10 lean on me 5.jpg 380px-Ep 7 Ride Wit Me 1.jpg 312px-KeepHoldingOn.png 311px-SomebodyToLove.png 383px-Ep 5 Last Name 1.jpg 245px-Ep 2 push it.jpg 375px-Ep 2 Le Freak 3.jpg 309px-Pilot Glee.PNG 321px-Ep 0 that's the way, i like it 2.jpg 372px-Ep 1 Sit Down, You're Rockin' the Boat 2.jpg Light up the world.jpg 214px-Ep_12_smile_(chaplin).jpg 309px-Ep_11_Thriller_-_Heads_Will_Roll7.jpg 371px-Ep_9_Proud_Mary_1.jpg 381px-Originalrecap.jpg vlcsnap-2012-03-06-00h15m09s212.png vlcsnap-2012-02-22-17h49m56s68.png vlcsnap-2012-03-06-03h10m47s133.png vlcsnap-2012-03-06-03h11m31s49.png 404278_322586104454808_180301848683235_905366_1699224034_n.jpg 430879_322586217788130_180301848683235_905370_993689021_n.jpg vlcsnap-2012-02-22-17h54m50s196.png vlcsnap-2012-02-28-03h22m15s24.png nd.jpg|linktext=New Directions Glee (2).jpg 442px-Bornthiswaay.jpg gleeeee.jpg Glee 285.jpg glee ppost.jpg glee-1.jpg glee-2.jpg glee-t1.jpg 534330 315422308537897 188823254531137 716020 1319310651 n.jpg 577496 315426308537497 765774320 n.jpg slushie.gif GLEE Ep301-Sc40 039F-1- 1.jpg Glee-S4-Makeover-01-600x415.jpg Audición de Tina.jpg Audición de Kurt.jpg Audicion de Mercedes.jpg Glee-hold-on-to-sixteen.jpg I kissed a girl.jpg 04x06 The Scientist.png 04x05 Mine.png 04x04 Don't Speak.png 04x03 Teenage Dream.png 04x02 Give Your Heart A Brake.png 04x01 Barely Breathing.png Glee-S3E5.jpg Pot o' Gold.jpg anigif.jpg.gif Glee3-asianf-640x640-008.jpg Glease.png 452.jpg 645.jpg 746.jpg 945.jpg 73711_403317029759110_1517708107_n.jpg 314178_324234261028431_110437928_n.jpg S3E10_We_Found_Love1.jpg Tumblr_l2qkyiFlAg1qasf6551o1_500_large.jpg 537107_199632370161281_1257755464_n.jpg 2013-10-03 13.04.07.jpg Videos (primer número grupal de cada temporada) thumb|left|300px|Sit Down, You're Rocking The Boat (primera temporada) thumb|right|300px|Empire State of Mind (segunda temporada) thumb|left|300px|We Got the Beat (tercera temporada) thumb|right|300px|Chasing Pavements (cuarta temporada) thumb|left|300px|Help! (quinta temporada) Categoría:Agrupaciones Categoría:Coros Categoría:Clubs del McKinley High Categoría:Chicos de New Directions Categoría:Chicas de New Directions